Talk:Manticore/@comment-116.203.211.157-20151118170023/@comment-26120285-20151122033427
Me: I-i-i have so-o-ome gaps on my life and neither could get a decent life I kneel on my two legs Me: Now this?! Really?! Manticore: I would consider that like a yes cute boy!♥ I stand up as i take out my knife Me: Screw you all!! The gang enters Manticore: Silly boya Arachne: Let me take out that from your weak hands Hinezumi: I could just take it off from your hands with one kick Hellhound: It so cute when he is trying to pretend be strong Me: *smirks* Who say im gonna use this to you?! You dark elf, you like to whip me and make me feel pain? Dark elf: Whip yes, pain no. Me: ENJOY THIS! I stab all the way long to penetrate to the other side of my neck and cut it half, i feel as i drown on my own blood, the last thing i see was the girls standing there terrified and kneel to cry, the last thing i hear was What have we done? I woke up on a hospital bed with the bullies on my side with tears, my neck is stitched, some flowers and ballons to woke up from my friends, the arachne sleeping on the couch the hinezumi sleeping on my right arm, the dark elf on my left, the hellhound on my chest together with the manticore. I broke from the embrace, as i take my properties and start to change my clothes i walk to the door just to notice the dark priest nurse, i close it inmediately as she tries to enter i brake the window, that woke up the girls, i shoot a long hook, once i got stabbed, i slide through the rope before the girls could catch me, i hear them screaming DARLING!! I go to my abandoned house, i hear footsteps, i prepare my 2 guns ready to shoot, i got frozen when i see the girls screaming my name and looking for me with a worried look and some policies, i shoot to the guns of the policies disarming them, i fall infront of them, the girls run to me to hug me but i stop them pointing them with my guns, Me: Hello darlings! Dark elf: uh, h--hello? Manticore: Ho-ho-honey you can kill us with that thing Hinezumi: We will not harm you Arachne: We loved to see you afraid, is not our intention to broke you. Hellhound: Just give me that gun Me: I should know that you were sick at the moment i have you at my gaze, my friends try to reconstruct me just that you take me down, right mommy?! I say to a skull where's use to be my mom Me: I have live all my life by myself without no one around to care about me, no one to hug me, no one to tell me '' have a good day'', no one who loves me, im a weakass as you make me see but no longer i will, you should be my sparring targets, if you want to live give me a reason for They all run to me, i shoot but they hug me instead. All: We love you, we apologize for being to hostile to you. They were in tears as they hug my tighter. All: We promise you not to be anymore hostile Me: Gah, fine i was hoping to have some new flesh to eat. Manticore: Just do us a favor. Arachne: First, drop the guns I drop them. Hinezumi: Don't be cruel and sadistic, stop eating raw flesh Hellhound: Come to live with us Dark Elf: We're gonna keep in good health, so you will not live in this condition. Me: I'm not capable of living on a home or in society, im very weak many people gonna piss me off and im gonna get on the loose, im fearful of myself. The manticore rubs her head on my neck as she say Manticore: Oh hubby, that's why we're here we are gonna protect you form any danger and keep you on the line to not get on the loose. Me: It feels strange being hugged. Dark Elf: First time? Me: *nod* All: This one will be They all kiss me. We leave that place, they discover that to pay my school i use to rob wallets and sing on the street, their fathers decide to pay it for me, they discover i got many scars, wounds and burns, they took me to an hospital, the hospital was surprised of the tons of disease, wounds and bullets i have on. When we walk together outside i hide on the back of one of them grabbing them by their shoulders, my wifes giggles since they say i look cute when im scared. In the school im surronded by them and they protect and sometimes they get on some of my classes, in recess i use to eat alone in a table but since i got them they sit with me and hug me, i get surprised by the test of good food, they respond with an Awwww. They pretty rough at sex but they faint when i make them cum since im really a pervert. My day at schools are no longer dark since they have save me.